All Fired Up
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: Another songfic! Witness Warren's transformation from surly loner to loyal friend and hopeful romantic with the song All Fired Up by Pat Benetar.


Another eighties songfic, this one supplied by Pat Benetar. Again, it's a song I had long forgotten about but just heard it on VH1 Classic, and it immediately felt PERFECT for our dear friend Warren.

I can picture Steven Strait belting this one out in a music video for Sky High (now it would be Sky High 2, but I'm flexible) with his ever-present sleeveless tee shirt to show off his biceps, all sweaty and long hair flying for the ladies with plenty of pyrotechnics in the background.

Set during the movie, Warren has come to the realization that the others WANT to be his friends, and he WANTS to be their friend (and a little more than that with Layla).

LET'S ROCK!

**All Fired Up**

_**Livin' with my eyes closed**_

_**Goin' day to day**_

_**I never knew the difference**_

_**I never cared either way**_

What is wrong with you guys?

Why are you still sitting here?

Don't you know I'm dangerous…I'm evil?

Didn't you learn ANYTHING from my beating on Stronghold?

I nearly burned the freaking school down.

Go away.

Why are you all STILL HERE?

_**Lookin' for a reason**_

_**Searchin' for a sign**_

_**Reachin' out with both hands**_

_**I gotta feel the kick inside**_

You…you like me?

But I'm dangerous…I'm evil.

If you're trying to suck up to me just because I helped Stronghold win Save the Citizen…

Layla said she didn't like me.

No, I said she's not going to the dance with me because she likes me or anything.

She never actually said she DIDN'T like me.

Does that mean…?

_**All fired up**_

_**Now I believe there comes a time**_

_**All fired up**_

_**When everything just falls in line**_

_**All fired up**_

_**We live an' learn from our mistakes**_

_**All fired up, fired up, fired up-hey**_

No, I can't think this way.

It will make me weak…get my guard down.

But Layla…no, she's Stronghold's.

She even said so.

But I'm supposed to make him jealous.

So what do I have to lose?

_**Ain't nobody livin'**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**Everybody's out there**_

_**Cryin' to be heard**_

She jumped out of nowhere and called me "Cutie"

She held my hand.

I froze.

I accidentally ignited the air around our hands

I covered it up snarling, "don't call me cutie."

I nearly said, "I love you."

_**Now I got a new fire **_

_**Burnin' in my eyes**_

_**Lightin' up the darkness**_

_**Movin' like a meteorite**_

I don't care about making Stronghold jealous anymore.

This wasn't part of the deal.

Zach…Magenta…Ethan…they're my friends now.

MY friends.

Layla will be mine too.

I'm already hers even if she doesn't know it.

_**All fired up**_

_**Now I believe there comes a time**_

_**All fired up**_

_**When everything just falls in line**_

_**All fired up**_

_**We live an' learn from our mistakes**_

_**All fired up, fired up, fired up**_

_**The deepest cuts are healed by faith**_

I…want to be a better person.

I won't change my look…unless she asks me to.

Does she like my hair loose or pulled back?

I told her I wouldn't rent a tux for the dance.

That doesn't mean I don't already have one.

I'll have Dad's cleaned…it should fit okay.

Mom is that I'm finally going to a school function.

At the dance…I'll tell Layla how I feel.

_**Now I believe there comes a time**_

_**When everything just falls in line**_

_**We live an' learn from our mistakes **_

_**The deepest cuts are healed by faith**_

I'm actually excited about this.

I'm so nervous I could puke.

Me…the son of the evil Baron Battle.

But Dad fell in love…why can't I?

I have…hard.

But I swear to God I won't hurt Layla the way Dad did Mom.

I won't hurt her the way Stronghold did.

I'll never hurt her.

_**Now I believe**_

Stronghold's not going to the dance.

He and Layla are totally over.

None of the others even talk to him.

They're all mine now…and I'm theirs.

"You must be a REAL jerk because no matter what I do they won't stop talking to me."

That was a low blow, but he deserves it for hurting my friends.

For hurting Layla.

_**All fired up**_

_**Now I believe there comes a time**_

_**All fired up**_

_**When everything just falls in line**_

_**All fired up**_

_**We live an' learn from our mistakes**_

_**All fired up**_

_**The deepest cuts are healed by faith**_

_**All fired up, fired up, fired up-hey**_

There she is.

She's absolutely gorgeous.

She's got the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

She's noticed I have a tux on.

Cheeseball…is she offering to…feed me?

I'll gladly let her…if I can get my heart out of my mouth.

This night couldn't get any better.

I hope it never ends.


End file.
